lopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Work Wars (Map Game)
Clock Work Wars map game is the heart of this wiki. To join the game, first please read the rules, then pick a nation that is listed nation section (if the nation you are looking for is not listed there you can add to list if there white space (no man land) or if a country is currently going through a civil war, you can create faction that may turn into a new nation), add your nation to the Diplomacy Page , and wait for the next turn. Now, while you wait for the next turn, you can edit your country page which tells about it History, Alliences, Enemies, Trade Deals, etc. Rules For rules go to Rules (Clock Work Wars Map Game) Game Master Game Masters are people who can: Cause political and natural unrest. EX: An unknown group of people set fire to the Buckingham Palace, or, A giant Hurricane strikes Florida. Basically, the players should respond to the mods posts. They will be underlined and not bulleted. You can also challenge implausibility’s, take votes to revoke some posts, and in very rare cases, you can actually kick people out! An (Approved) means you're approved! Please sign with only 3 tildes, like this: Draycos Things GMs can do: *Make natural/artificial disasters *Call for implausibility votes, where players vote whether people are being implausible. Someone please show me how to make a voting chart thing. *Kick people off if they're being bad *Ban people Current GMs *Draycos Current Map Changes * Announcements Pre Game years start October 1, 2011 (UTC) This is for the Years 1598 & 1599 Start date for the game is October 3, 2011 or 10/03/2011. Get your nations up to date till then. Map Makers Draycos - Mapmaker-in-Chief Nations/Sign Ups The Americas *Inca Empire - *Muscogee -'' *Cherokee - *Shawnee - *Chickasaw - *Caddo - *Chactow - *Crow - *Great Basin Indians (Mixed Indian Tribes) - *Commanche - *Cheyenne - *Erie - *Maimi - *Yucci - *Ojibwa - *Potawatomi - *Iroquois - *New Spain (Iberian Colony) - *Virgianias (Briton Colony) - *Newfoundland (Guals Colony) - *Portugals Spice Empire (Portugal Colonies) - Europe *Briton (England) - *Scottland - *Ireland - *Portugal - *Iberians (Spain) - *Milan (Puppet of the Iberians) - Draycos *Gual (France) - *Burgandy - *Dutch (Netherlands) - *The Papal State - *Kingdom of Sicly - *The Holy Roman Empire (HRE) - *Swizterland (Puppet of the HRE) - *Kingdom of Sweden - *Austria (Puppet of the HRE) - *Germany (Puppet of the HRE) - *Denmark - *Savoy - *Florance - *Wallachai - *Transyslavia - *Moldavia - *Russia - *Poland-Lithuathian CommonWealth - *Khanate of the Crimea _ Asia *Ottoman Empire - *Uzbeks - *Polygars - *Tibet - *Ava - *Ming China - *Manchuria - *Shanxi (Puppet Of Ming China) - Draycos *Japan - *Russia - *Korea - *Pegu - *Tibet - *Colconda - *Amazons - *Gondwana - *AhmendaBad - *Mongul Empire - *Mongulia - *Siam - *Philippines (Spanish Colony) - *Portugals Spice Empire (Portugal Colonies) - Africa *Zulu Tribe - *Morocco - *Mili - *The Great Fulo Empire - *Congo - *Portugals Spice Empire (Portugal Colonies) - 1598 '''Milan:' An Iberians-Milanese Treaty is created saying recognizes Milan as a fully sovereign state in a personal union with the King of Spain starting in 1600. Milanese Governor Marco Veredi, recruits young men to join the local Militia of Milan. Two Frigate Ships are laid down in Genoa. Begins to update infrastructure between City of Milan and Genoa. Ming China: Emperor Wanli, having taken more control over the government now, wished to centralize the nation more so. He foresaw the future problems the might entail of centralization with no doubt of the Mongols taking advantage of the possible anarchy. Wanli looked to Shanxi, a northern land yearning for more freedoms, and in proper position of a buffer state between Ming and the Jurchens. With this conclusion, Wanli released Shanxi as a new nation state in service to Ming. A separate military and King in service to the Emperor, a coupled foreign policy, but complete freedom in internal affairs and trade policies. As part of the agreement, a force of 100,000 men have made permanent encampment outside of Shanxi's new capital. Shanxi: Xaing Cho is Chosen to lead the newly formed state of Shanxi. He decide to update the Infrastructure the capital: Taiyaun and begins to recruitment campaign for men to join the Military. 1598.6 1599 1599.6 1600 1600.6 1601 1601.6 1602 1602.6 1603 1603.6 1604 1604.6 1605 1605.6 1606 1606.6 Category:Clock Work Wars (Map Game)